Kim's Hero
by savii92520
Summary: What happens when Jack finds Kim beaten by her dad at her house? Will Kim lock up and tell him nothing, or will she spill about the abuse her father has put her through? Rated T for cursing and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know. I know, ITS BEEN FOREVER! I just totally forgot about it and was too lazy to update, but have no fear, a new story is here! Pleas enjoy and REVIEW!**

**-Savii**

Chapter One:  
JackPOV  
I throw another punch, hitting him right in the gut, he recovers, but to slowly. I seize the opportunity I grab his arm and flip his body on to the mat.  
"27.32 seconds Jerry. New record for you!" Rudy says, holding a stopwatch. I laugh and grab a towel to put around my neck.  
"Where's Kim?" My thoughts don't last long when the bouncy blonde pops into view.  
"Sup Jack?"  
"Eh, ya know. The sky. " I say with a smirk. She lands a soft, yet forceful punch on my shoulder. I laugh and grab my bag.  
"Heading home?" Kim asks.  
"Yeah. I'm beat. You wanna come watch a movie or something?" I ask. Worry flashes over Kim's face for a split second, but quickly covers it up with a smile.  
"You know I'd love to, but I have to get home right after practice." She says, grabbing her bag and waking quickly out of the doors.  
"Something's up with Kim." Those thoughts swirl though my brain as I slowly start following her back to our neighborhood. She gets to her house, but instead of using the door, she takes a side window into part of her house. "She has an attic room like me, so why is she avoiding the door? " curiosity runs through me.  
"What is Kim hiding?"  
"Is she in trouble?"  
"What can I do to-" my thoughts are interrupted by a strong male voice.  
"Why are you home so late little bitch?! Do you think I house you to sneak around and good off?! You've got another thing coming!" It must be her father. Suddenly, a hard slap comes from the open window.  
"I'm sorry dad! It won't happen again. I fell on my way home so I'm late. I'm sorry! Please no more!" Kim's sad and helpless voice comes from the window. I hear a few thuds and some more cursing as a door is slammed shut. I run behind a tree. The front door opens and a string burly man walks out to his car and drives off. When he's gone I rush through the open window.  
"Kim! Kim!" Her pale body is sobbing on the floor of what looks like a laundry room.  
"Jack?" Tears streak down her face in streams as red hot anger pumps through my blood.  
"Did he do this to you?" I ask. She just looks away, knowing I know the answer. I pick her up and carry her over to my house. She just cries into my chest the whole way. Once inside, I lay her on my bed, careful not to touch her arms.  
"Kim?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you show me where he hit you?"  
"Jack..."  
"Kim..." She sighs and lifts up her shirt. She has multiple bruises on her back, and snaking her way up her arms. Her neck has three bruises(probably from choking) and her legs have fist size purple bruises every where. I stare speechless at the mess in front of my. Kim studies my face with her hazel eyes.  
"I'm sorry Jack." I just stare at her in awe.  
"No Kim, I should have figured it out. It's my fault." More tears filled her eyes.  
"But that's the thing Jack, I didn't want you to find out." I just sigh and pull the blanket over her.  
"But I wanted to know. Now get some sleep. You look like you need it." Kim just nods her head and falls asleep almost instantly. I walk out of my room, filled with emotions.  
"How could she not tell me?"  
"How did I she hid everything so well?"  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
"What's going to happen now?"  
All these thoughts moved in and out of my head. I take a quick shower, hoping it will take away all of the dirt and guilt I have. I step out and get dressed.  
"Jack?" A soft voice comes from outside the bathroom door.  
"Yeah Kim."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"Please stop saying your sorry. Emotions full me even more. So much for getting rid of the guilt.  
"But it's my fault." She says even softer. I open the door so fast, I almost stumble. I immediately see her and wrap her in a warm hug.  
"None of this is your fault. You here me? None." I can her soft sniffles and I can feel a slight nod and she wraps her arms around my neck.


	2. Hiatus:(

Hi! I have some bad news:( This and another story are on Hiatus. I'm not felling these stories any more, and I uploaded some ones I'm really passionate about. It would mean the world to me if you looked at them! Ok, I'm so so sorry for this, but I really, really want to countinue those. When those are finished, I might consider taking these up again, but I need to focus on those. Again. Im SO sorry, but I think this is for the better:) Ok, check out those stories and please

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

On those stories, Lol. Ok, I'm gonna remind you again,

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
